Bailout
Bailout 'is a large multiplayer map that is only available in the Stimulus Package for ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is a "multi-layered apartment complex" as players storm through blown out buildings and their adjoining parking lots. Bailout offers great sight lines, elevated positions, and flanking routes. The map is varied-- once inside the apartments and houses the fight is taken to close quarters, but in the streets outside fighting is close to long range. Many of the houses and apartments connect to each other, almost allowing the player to cross the entire map without setting foot outside. The map is set in the United States of America. It resembles the residential area in Exodus and very vaguely resembles the style of the map Bloc from Call of Duty 4. This map was released on Xbox 360 on March 30, and will be released on PS3 and PC on April 29. The console codename of the map is different than the real name of the map: it is called "Bailout" while its console name is "mp_complex." Tactics *Outside the buildings, players are more likely to use sniper rifles, while inside the buildings players tend to utilize close-range weapons, such as a submachine guns or shotguns. *All of the buildings provide wide views of the street, which make for ideal sniper positions. Secure these positions from flanking with claymores. *Tactics are flexible for this map, no one style dominates. A silenced weapon and Ninja-pro work well, as do assault rifle or machine gun "rushes". *Camping in one spot on Bailout is very hard as there are often multiple entrances to defend, and there is typically action all around. It is advised to stay in one general area but the player should not 'stay in one place for too long. *It is just as hard to defend bomb sites here as it is to attack them, due to the fact that a)the attacking team spawns closer to b than the defending team, and b) there are many different ways to get to the bomb. *Claymore mines are very useful here as each room has multiple entrances and it is good to have extra protection against the enemy. *Riot shields are extremely ineffective here as usually there are multiple enemies close together and so if the player goes at one the others will kill the player. *Burst firing weapons are very ineffective indoors. It is advised that when indoors to use fully automatic weapons or shotguns. *Grenade launchers are also ineffective because there is so much cover that players can hide behind and a slight variation in elevation effects the trajectory drastically. *Using a class with a Claymore and Scavenger the player can plant a Claymore, than resupply and plant more. Sometimes players can plant enough Claymores to block off a whole building or building section. This is especially helpful when the player is trying to defend Point B on Domination, as the player can plant 2 Claymores, one for each doorway and the player can watch down the stairs with their weapon. *High damage output assault rifles, like the SCAR-H, TAR-21 or AK-47, work well on this map, indoors and outdoors. Also high accuracy weapons such as the ACR work very well outside and inside. Trivia *Bailout is an economic term given to the financial rescue of banks who had massive debt through the nationalization of bad loans. The map's name goes along with the title of the downloadable content bundle, Stimulus Package. *Throughout Bailout there are bloody red handprints, which look exactly like the Militia logo. *There are ammunition crates found throughout the map. However, they don't supply ammo to the player. *In the recreation center on the east side of the map there are two arcade games and one of them is called "Modern Warfare". *It is possible to see the apartment complex from Exodus from the bomb site under the bridge. *There is an Infinity Ward logo on a "For Rent" sign. *By the pool, there is a sign labeled "Pool Rules" that has many odd rules such as "no whining". This is likely a nod to complaints of in-game chat dealing with whiners during a game. *This is only the 2nd ''proven map to be in the United States, the other being Highrise - the GPS marks out Highrise as New York. However, it is possible that Skidrow is also located in the US. *In Spectate mode, if you travel outside the map just beyond the area with the footbridge on the west side of the map, you can see a parking lot with handicap spaces. One of the painted handicap squares is in the wrong parking spot and the sign posts are backwards and shifted one space over. *The Rangers' character models are actually Task Force 141 which is incorrect due to the location of Bailout being in a U.S. suburban neighborhood. *There are a few destructible security cameras scattered around the map. Video thumb|300px|left. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels